


Risk at the Rift

by kimkaiiii



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bottom Aphelios (League of Legends), M/M, Sex Toys, Top Sett (League of Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkaiiii/pseuds/kimkaiiii
Summary: Aphelios holds back a needy whine.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Risk at the Rift

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long time ago/beginning of year. Re-uploaded (thank ArcaeaxAzurlane). Not read, just yoloed.  
> Here for plot?   
> BYE

“Hnn _ , mmh _ ”

“Good boy  _ Phel _ , good boy.” Sett brushes Aphelios’s hair back softly then leans in to kiss the smaller males’ forehead gently. The taller male pulls away and sits upright, admiring the sight to see in front of him.

There he was, a certain bottomless Lunari male, pale long smooth yet defined legs flushed with a rotor inserted inside the deepest part of him that not even his dearest family members could see. Only the Ionian male could, and that made him feel proud. Prouder than he already was. Sett grins in satisfaction.

“D-don’t look.” Aphelios crosses his legs shyly and attempts to cover his face with his both of his hands, oversized dress sleeves making him look smaller than he already looks. “it’s embarrassing.” 

The red hair laughs. “Would you prefer my  _ strong _ , thick fingers in there instead?” He gets up from their ‘shared’ bed, looking for his vest to ready and kickstart his day in the rift.

“ _ Sett _ ...!” the latter whines. “t’s not funny...” Aphelios feels the weight on the bed decrease and he peeks from behind his hands, eyeing shyly at the scarred and toned back of the tanned taller male. His breath hitches.

“Didn’t here ya deny it!” he sings.

“Sett!!!” A pillow flies across the room like a close ranged Crescendum speed, hitting the back of Sett’s head with force to startle him, even though he should be used to Aphelios’s bashfulness by now every time he makes a snarky dirty comment. “Whoa there, mooncake!” 

“I hope you get shut down today in your match.” Aphelios huffs. “And stop calling me that!” 

Sett looks back over his broad shoulders whilst fastening his gloves on. “Never, my love” flashing his shit eating grin.

Aphelios rolls his eyes. 

The smaller shuffles off the bed, ready to stand up, flinching when he feels the not so small object shift inside him. He shivers, but ignores the slight sensation.

“Remind me again, why this... object is inside my...” Aphelios slides on his leg wear.

“Trust me, it’ll help keep your mind off that weird juice you keep drinking.” Sett brushes his fluffy hair, ears lightly twitching when in contact with the comb.

The Lunar warrior doesn’t think so. He huffs a short breath.

There’re a few seconds of silence as the pair ready up to prepare yet another day on the battlefield. Just as Aphelios picks up his glass bottle containing the noctum’s essence, the larger hand grips his wrist holding the poison. He looks up into the half-Vastayan’s eyes. 

What does it show? Concern? Pride? Empathy?

“I swear one day you won’t need to rely on this crazy drink of yours,” he raises Phel’s hand to his lips. “I’ll find a way, I promise.” Sett pecks his glove covered delicate fingers. 

Aphelios’s lips form a small smile, a light blush appears. He nods in return as a quick thank you. He’s tip-toeing a bit to lean closer to the half-Vastayan and he places a careful hand to caress Sett’s defined jawline. They share a small yet meaningful quick kiss. 

Pulling away, Sett stares into his lovers dark enchanting eyes. His long and defined eyelashes, delicate yet shining under the moonlight skin, the moon marking and tattoo enhancing his already beautiful features. 

Sett’s breathless. “ _ Fuck _ , I love you.”

Just as the dark-haired man is about to form a response, “can’t wait to make some sweet, sweet lovin’ to ya” follows cheekily. Phel cackles softly, pushing the other’s warm and prominent chest away, body language indicating a  _ ‘way to ruin the mood’ _ vibe.

After a little more stealing glances at each other and the usual playful bickering, both men head out to start their day at respective tournaments and lanes.

It’s over half an hour into their last match, the pairs team and are taking a striking lead to victory. A coincidence for the two to be matched together in their final league, but all going well as Sett hard pushes his lane, cheering and counting his execution ratio. 

Aphelios wants to cheer as well but he doesn’t feel anything still, after consuming the essence. 

‘ _ Aphelios, of which weapon choice shall I summon next? _ ’ His sister Alune says.

He ponders for a few, then mouths the words  _ Calibrum _ mutely. It’s nearing the end of the league.

The Lunari hears a signal for assistance for the Elder Dragon’s return in a few seconds from Kayn. A good yet questionable friend.

He makes his way through the vast eternal rift, grateful that the moon spirits were on his side again to clear this obstacle effectively and efficiently. Although he see’s it just about everyday, he still admires the always changing scenery in the rift. 

He’s only several steps away to his objective. As he closes distance and hides in a nearby lake bush, he see’s that enemy team’s Vi is already engaging with the target. He takes 2 quick breathes, signals his teammates for help, then begins his hunt.

Just as he takes one step forward, a shock startles him in his spot making him unable to execute his hunt properly. It was brief and short, but he felt it.

_ How? _ His thoughts wonder to how was it possible to feel something from within him? Was he under attack? 

_ ‘Impossible...’ _ He pants. ‘ _ The only feeling I can receive is from Alune or if the poison wears off... How-?’ _

The same, if not more intense shockwave shot straight up his spine again but this time, the sensation remained and then his face paled. He remembered. 

‘ _ It’s that device inside my...! _ ’ 

‘ _ Phel, are you hurt...!? You’re breathes are uneasy. _ ’ Alune panics, unknowing of the pleasure machine residing in his brothers’ lower body.

Aphelios holds back a needy whine _. ‘I’m going to kill him!’ _ He yells to his inner self.

Mind too clouded from trying to figure out how the device worked and the sensation it made him feel, he had completely forgotten his task to execute the other and didn’t realise the enemy was approaching him his way. 

“Next time, don’t lag out on me mute boy!” Vi charges.

_ ‘Phel! Watch out! _ ’ Alune alerts, wishing she could cast a defence form from the spirit realm. 

He snaps back to reality for the briefest moment, stoic expression changed to wide eyed and bracing for shutdown impact, when suddenly-

“NOW FOR THE FINISH!” Aphelios hears the familiar half-Vastayan voice from behind him dashing quickly past him to grab the already charging Vi. He growls and slams her down with his finishing move, slapping sense into the tall Lunari to make haste. 

He aims for the Elder Dragon and fires with speed and accuracy, temporarily brushing aside the burning feeling in the pit of his stomach. Win first, ask questions later. Of course, when he’s capable of doing so.

Kayn arrives not so long after, signalling a sorry for being late and nearly getting the marksman shutdown.

“Looks like  _ it _ worked, ha?” The taller suggestively teases, joining the latter in taking down the objective.

Aphelios doesn’t know how the device works, let alone ever seen one in his life. But he sure does know now that this whole  _ ‘brawler in shining armor rescuing the poor marksman from distress’ _ was set up by the red hair.

He’s still firing, but Aphelios shoots a glare at Sett with killing intent. Sett finds it cute. Him looking like an angry little puppy and all.

Rifle running low on ammo, he remembers he had forgotten to answer to his sister.

_ ‘Alune, I’m fine.’ _ he lies.

_ ‘Maybe the potions a bit odd today’ _ , he knows exactly what caused his moments delay. 

_ ‘Crescendum’ _ he mouths.

_ ‘Alright.’ _ Alune answers.

With the wyvern defeated, the three rush back into further action with their buffs to take the opposing team down. Aphelios takes a deep breath in, shivering from the now unignorable sensation in his lower half. He needs to end this fast.

“Feelin’ alright there Aphelios?” his teammate jungler Kayn (or in this case the Shadow Assassin) interrupts. “you lookin a bit... red.”

As if it couldn’t get worse, the vibrations within him increased causing the marksman to startle himself, device now shifted to a more compromising position deep inside him. Eyes glassy and body trembling, he turns weakly to his teammate and nods, biting his bottom lip to prevent any weird noise to come out.

Little does the Lunari know, while the assassin and marksman exchanging small talk, a certain Ionian chuckling to himself not that far away knows that he’s going to have fun with his sweet, sweet mooncake tonight.

  
  


“Whoa their sweetie, calm down!” Sett’s rear collides not so gently on his mattress. “I didn’t do anything wrong!” he backs up to the frame of the bed and raises his hands in surrender.

To say that Aphelios was angry was an understatement. The brawler wonders to himself how did the marksman even make it all the way back to their shared place without causing a scene.

Aphelios’s breath was heavy and labored, noctum essence still just barely in effect and device inside now on low. He kicks off his shoes swiftly, strips off his scarf then crawls forward onto the bed, leaning in closer to the Vastayan male. They don’t break eye contact. 

The air is hot, heavy and thick with tension, Sett’s instincts tell him. His ears flattened against his head, mildly afraid that if he moves even the slightest little inch, the marksmen would surely become the brawler around here. 

“M-mooncake?” He gulps. 

Aphelios silences him with his index finger. He doesn’t say anything and doesn’t breaking eye contact with the other. Sett see’s the males’ skin in front of him is flushed with a dusted pink blush on the top side of his cheeks. 

_ ‘Do not move from this spot’. _ Phel mouths and signs. He presses the same index finger onto the center of the red hair males’ pecs. ‘ _ Do. You. Understand?’ _

The said male gulps and nods a small ‘Okay.’ He thinks to himself to never piss off his lover again. 

The smaller lets out a small affirmative hum and backs off the bed slowly. He’s walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him is when he breaks eye contact with Sett. Sett releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Aphelios’s breath hitched once he shut the door behind him. He looks at himself in the mirror and cringes. 

_ ‘Is that... Is this how my teammates saw me during our match?’ _ He thought to himself, shimmying off his clothing onto the ground one by one starting from his gloves. He flinches when he feels the device shuffle slightly inside him. He sighs. 

Phel places his warm hands on the cool bathroom sink in front of him, bracing himself mentally to speak with his sister.  _ ‘Alune’ _ , he mouths. 

Not even seconds later, he watches her figure appear in the mirror.  _ ‘Yes brother?’  _ she responds.

_ ‘The potion will wear off so our connection will be weaker for now... but,’  _ he hesitates.

_ ‘What is it brother?’  _

_ There’re a few seconds of silence.  _

_ ‘Do you trust me?’ _

  
  


Sett’s minding his own business and wondering what in Runeterra is taking Aphelios so god damn long in the bathroom, until suddenly the sound of the lock clicks and the door slams open, startling the Vastayan. Though not so shocked anymore when he see’s his ethereal little moon prince in just a half buttoned up shirt and all other battle clothing discarded probably neatly somewhere in the bathroom. 

Sett’s mouth gapes a little. “O- _ oh- _ ” maybe he SHOULD piss off his lover more often, he thinks.

_ ‘-Zip it.’ _ Aphelios signs quickly. Sett stiffens and straightens his back against the wooden frame.

When it came to getting spicy in the bedroom, Aphelios definitely didn’t have much of the upper hand of kinks, unlike Sett. Aphelios always liked the slow, steady and gentle love making but Sett sometimes would always like getting a little fast, rough and dirty. 

Nervous is definitely an understatement to how the Lunari warrior feels about what he’s going to do now.

The brawler doesn’t know if he’s nervous as well, or anticipating what’s to come for him. The two remain eye contact and both their heart rates increase in speed when Aphelios walks slowly (and sensually in Sett’s eyes) back towards the bed. 

What Sett doesn’t expect is that once Aphelios closes in on the bed, he gets on all fours and crawls towards him. This has Sett swallowing loudly, palms sweaty and grabbing the sheets under him. 

One of Phel’s legs in between Sett’s thighs, he thrusts his knee forward a little, giving enough pressure to feel against his leg that his Vastayan lover was quickly sporting a hard on in his jeans. Sett let’s out a hoarse groan. The assassin silently congratulates himself that his teasing is working. 

“So,  _ u-uhm _ ” Sett feels the pale long and slender fingers caress his bicep in a circular motion. He swallows again. “you angry-?”

Aphelios places a finger on his own lips. ‘ _ Shh _ .’ He then closes their distance and silencing Sett with a kiss. 

While Sett’s eyes widen, Aphelios’s eyes close. 

Aphelios’s hands pulls Sett closer to deepen the kiss, both hands one on the side of the man’s stubbled cheek and the other resting behind Sett’s neck. Sett presses back against the sweet plump lips, never imagining his quiet timid lover would ever do something like this.

The marksman gives and experimental lick to Sett’s lips, setting off a wild instinct inside the Ionian male.

Both hearts pounding heavily with excitement, Sett attempts to raise his arms to bring the smaller closer, only for the latter to lock back down his arms to the wooden frame. 

_ ‘Still, big boy.’ _ he ghosts lightly on the brawler’s lips. Sett shivers at the light graze from the Lunari’s lips.

With a flushed face Aphelios eases himself away from the other carefully. There was something about Sett’s golden eyes, screaming wild, possession, aggression, mine,  **_mine_ ** . Aphelios bit his lip and squirmed slightly. It’s gonna take all of the moons power to tame this beast.

He shifted his weight back onto his knees and signed, ‘ _ you’re not allowed to do anything. not until I can talk. _ ’

Unfortunately, Sett’s IQ wasn’t all up to date with sign language. “W-wait, I didn’t understand all of that, o- _ oh, _ holy  _ shit. _ ..” His sentence slurs when Aphelios dives down in front of his crotch rubbing a small friction on his clothed balls. Quick hands hastily unbuckling his belt with ease then pulling down the zipper with his perfectly straight teeth.

Not only did he do that, Sett eyes happen to notice one of Phel’s virgin hands reach behind himself to pull the shirt up further to dip into the curve of his waist, exposing his glory that was his beautiful, smooth mooncakes.

“Fuck,” God, would he have killed someone to be able to see that behind right now.

Sett’s mind hazy, he propped himself back on his elbows and watched the enticing scenery in front of him, thinking that damn, rather than a punishment, this was a reward. 

If he wasn’t fully hard before, he surely was now.

When he feels Aphelios peel down his boxers, he let’s out a deep sigh when his raging erection was freed from its confines, springing up energetically and slapping Aphelios’s cheek lightly. The smaller male nearly salivates at the large in length and girth cock in front of his eyes.

Aphelios brings up his left hand to hold the throbbing length in his palms whilst the other hand he takes in his own mouth to slicken up his fingers. Sett’s watching and dick twitching when he’s maintaining eye contact with the other, sucking his digits ever so teasingly. 

Aphelios’s fingers leave his mouth all wet and slick and travels in between his moon-cheeks. When he pushes a single digit in, a soft moan releases onto Sett’s cock. ‘ _ Fuck, shit, fuck, _ ’ Sett nearly loses it when the sound of the squelch echoes once the finger passed through the tight entrance.

Sett doesn’t realise he’s clenching his teeth so badly from this erotic view. He also doesn’t realise that the Lunari was signalling for his attention until he felt a light squeeze to his thick thighs. 

_ ‘Higher,’ _

“What sorry?” Sett makes a mental note to study dirty sign language more.

Aphelios let out a small dissatisfied sigh.  _ Guess it’s now or never. _ He pulls the finger out of his entrance slowly and re-adjusts his position, still on all fours except this time, his sweet smooth pale globes were facing the red hair now.

Sett chokes when he see’s the slightly puffed and pink rim of his lovers’ hole, wet with spit and twitching with what seems to be the need to be filled up. Sett also forgotten about the vibrator he put inside Phel this morning, edge of it now poking out just past the pink rim. 

‘This one.’ The same slicked fingers reach behind and tap at the device’s head.  _ ‘Higher.’ _ Aphelios’s face is bright red with this compromising position, usually never this daring and exposing.  _ ‘I know you’re controlling it.’ _

Like putting puzzle pieces together, Sett finally got the hint. “O-oh” his hand lags then races to the device in his left pocket. He fumbles with the remote, nearly dropping it but barely catches it. 

There’s a small chuckle from Aphelios, watching the horny bimbo try his best. 

The laugh fades quickly to an almost loud cry when Sett thumbs the switch of the toy to its highest setting. The Lunari tenses.

“Did you like having this inside you today?” Sett’s hands are twitching to thrust his own fingers into the tight cavern in front of him.

Aphelios bit his lip and shook his head, thighs quivering from the intense wave of vibrations. 

“Why not?” He breathed.

Aphelios whines, moving his fingers to the tip of the toy and pushing it back deeper inside him, unknowingly hitting his sweet spot.  _ “Nngh!” _ a lewd noise escapes, falling forward face first onto the mattress.

‘It... was not... enough...’ he’s trembling hands weakly sign. He heard Sett suck in a breath from behind. 

Aphelios let out a particularly loud and sudden cry (which went straight to Sett’s cock) when he felt a broad hand grip his sensitive inner thigh and the other hand somehow already slicked, two extra fingers joined inside the tight entrance. 

“ _ w-wait... _ no, touching,  _ mmh!” _ he let out an inaudible moan or whine.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy, Phel.” Sett’s fingers pistol expertly in and out, stretching the puckering hole. “Here I thought you were gonna cut my balls off, but really you just impatient for a little fucking, yeah?”

Aphelios lifted his head blushing, glaring back over his shoulders. Hissing at the taunt, he swings his leg to kick at the others head. His reflexes are quick, but in this situation the Vastayan was quicker. 

Sett swiftly grabs the incoming long leg, catching his ankle then smirks. He flipped the Lunari with speed, now on his back, lower torso and leaking erection exposed.

It takes all of Sett’s willpower and instincts not to just ram it up his lover without preparing, because the last thing he wants is his moon prince to wake up the next morning feeling sore and abused, and gentlemen don’t abuse their lovers. 

But the sight of in front of him has him biting himself to calm down. From top to bottom, dishevelled hair, furrowed brows, glassy eyes, drooling lips. Shirt messy and just above his slim but toned pecs there was a pink flush to his cheek and nipples and to top it all off, a cute hairless dick with a pink tip threatening to spill it’s load any second now.

Sett shudders and takes a deep breath in. “Lemme help give you what you want.” he licks his lips and dives in to feast on his well-prepared mooncake.

Sett roughly tongues at the perky nipple, stimulating between sucking and biting the bud. With his left hand, he rolls and pulls the sensitive bud. With the other, he thrusts his fingers forward onto the rotor, pressing it deep, hard and fast onto Phel’s prostate, choking the smaller male, eyes rolling to the back of his head from over stimulation. 

“Aah,  _ mm! _ ” Aphelios grips the bedsheet tightly with one hand, biting his forearm to attempt to hold back his cries. The heat builds up too quickly in the pit of his stomach, a few more thrusts then his eyes are squeezing shut. Waves of pleasure shooting throughout his body, his back arching and thighs quivering, he cries out his climax and hot strings of semen shoot out and slop onto his stomach.

Sett pauses and waits for Aphelios to calm down from his high, switching off the rotor with his free hand and then slowly withdrawing the rotor along with his digits inside the Lunari. Phel twitches when he feels the device exit his hole, another loud squelch indicating his insides were now empty.

The Lunari is gasping for air, definitely not expecting that pleasure could override the numbing he feels from the essence. 

“You good there, sweetie?” Sett laughs. “I’ve never heard you enjoying yourself so much.” 

Aphelios registers what the other said and the small layer of sweat he’s sporting. The tingling feeling of his nipples being roughly pulled at and not to mention the feeling of his now empty asshole, after being filled with something at most the entire day. 

He realises.  _ Ah, the essence wore off. _

“ _ SO _ , now that the wacky drink of yours wore off...” he pulls the smaller upwards onto his lap, each others chest colliding.  _ “Wanna help me out here?” _ Aphelios lets out a small  _ huh? _ before blushing, feeling the stiff erection slide in between his ass cheeks. 

“W-wait,” Sett’s hands reach behind to massage his plump ass. “’s not f-fair,” Aphelios weakly fights back by clenching his entrance to the naughty fingers wanting to play. “I said before you’re not allowed to do anything,  _ ngh _ ,” Sett grinds against his hole. “You cheated.”

Somehow, an idea clicks into the horny and clouded Sett’s mind. 

“Oh, you’re right Phel!” His voice laces with sweet sarcasm. “I’m sorry I couldn’t understand your sign good enough, even though I tried to ask for you to clarify what you meant but you dived down to my dick before I could finish,” he says with a grin and the said male blushes.

“Sooo! to say my part of sorry,” he releases the plump cheeks and stretches back his arms to relax behind his head. “You can do all the work by riding me.” Sett has the biggest shit eating smug look on his face.

Aphelios’s eyes widened considerably. “Wait, that’s not what I-”

“C’mon  _ babe _ ,” Phel’s hole twitches at the new nickname. “It’ll be fun.” Sett sits up and runs his hands on Phel’s bare thighs, massaging them gently. “Anything you want, give it to me.” He nuzzles his nose into the crook of Aphelios’s neck and places soft kisses.

His face reddens even further if it was possible. Usually, it was Sett who was always in charge and manhandling him, ploughing him thoroughly into the bed. He’s never thought up of a scenario like this.

He wants to say no, but he’s equally just as horny as the brawler after having a device inside him all day. He wants the real thing now.

“...k...” he mumbles.

“What was that, Phel?” he already heard it, considering how close he was to the marksman’s lips but continues to tease anyway.

Suddenly hands come fast, grabbing a hold to his biceps and pushing him backwards. “I-I said, okay! I’ll do all the work, so you stay!” his voice cracks mid sentence, displaying how new and nervous he felt putting up a strong front.

Sett’s voice booms with laughter. “Alright, alright!  _ Give it to me _ .” He says huskily. 

Aphelios wants to whine when he hears that low baritone voice Sett uses. Instead, he chews his bottom lip again and squirms away. He looks around the room for his long-ago discarded scarf and see’s it on the edge of the bed. He reaches over to retrieve the silky scarf, bringing in between them.

“What you gonna use that for?” The brawler wiggles his eyebrows.

“Close your eyes.” 

Sett eagerly did as he was told, a smile plastered on his face. After several seconds passing, he felt the silky cloth get wrapped around his eyes and fastened tight enough to not fall off, and loose enough to not suffocate his eyes. 

“You’re not allowed to watch.” The marksman says quietly, getting comfortable on top of the other. “Don’t cheat.” He threatens. 

“Kinky, I like it.” Sett says excitedly. 

He enjoys this. Not being able to see or do anything while his little prince experiments with his toned body. “You’re gonna do a great job.”

Aphelios whimpers then wastes no more time and executes his plan. He reaches over onto their side desk, sliding the top drawer open to see a packet of a condom and a small bottle of lubricant, label on the bottle saying ‘ _ Love Jelly’ _ .

He contemplates not too long, deciding screw it, it’s gonna be raw tonight. He uncaps the lid of the bottle and squeezes a considerable amount onto his palm. He then discards the remains back onto the top of the desk, shifting back to Sett’s legs. 

He takes a short breath in. Using both his hands, he smears the lube evenly around to wrap around the brawler’s fat cock.  _ “Fuck.” _ Sett groans and throws his head back when he feels the cool sensation of the jelly covered hands. 

Aphelios dives straight in and starts pumping the length pleasurably with one hand, the other going to prepare his behind to be split even further. Sett hears the small squelch and moan with his sound sensitive ears, imagining that his little assassin was fingering himself open.

“Babe,  _ yes _ ” he lets out a low growl when Aphelios pays extra attention to thumbing the tip of his cock, swirling circles of pre-cum around. “Feels so good.”

Aphelios doesn’t like to hear his own sounds, but it’s slowly starting to feel too good playing with himself that he can’t hold the noises in. His lips are slightly swollen from always biting them so he does the unthinkable and latches his virgin mouth onto Sett’s cock.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” He roars. This has Sett’s instincts WILD. 

Four fingers up his own ass, stretching as wide as his fingers would let him. Hand pumping the parts of the Vastayan’s length that his mouth could not reach. Dick leaking, almost ready to spill another load from taking it up both ends. Aphelios was a mess. It felt so good, but it wasn’t good enough.

He decides that he’s ready. He’s ready to beat the boss.

He pulls out his fingers and mouth parts with the fat cock, a string of drool and jelly dripping from both ends. He steadies himself by seating himself onto Sett’s lap, sliding his wet cheeks against the slicked dick creating a tasteful friction.

Wanting to waste no more time, Aphelios lines up his hole onto the tip of the brawler’s length panting heavily. 

“ _ Breathe Phel _ , breathe.” Sett reassures him that so he doesn’t go fainting on him. He may be eagerly anticipating this as much as the other, but he doesn’t want the smaller to hurt. Sett wasn’t your average length. 

Aphelios’s breathing calms then readying himself to push the thick length inside of himself. His breath hitched as he lowered himself onto Sett’s legs shaking to keep himself balanced. 

“ _ Aah _ ,”

“ _ Fuck _ , ah, relax sweetie.” Sett could blow his load from how tight the Lunari was. “Slow, easy there” He wishes he could he could see the others face right now. 

“You okay?” Sett asks, wanting to let Aphelios know that here was there for him.

Aphelios whimpers. There was a pause before he responded a light ‘yeah.’ After a few seconds passed, he pushes himself further down onto Sett, nearly stuffing himself of the entire length. 

“That’s it, you feel amazing, Phel... Bet you look so sexy right now.” He encourages. Aphelios whines at the compliment.

Feeling a wave of pleasure and confidence, he pulls himself almost completely off Sett’s cock. Pausing and drew a breath and with considerable force, pushed himself back onto Sett’s cock. A high moan and a low groan intertwine when one cock is engulfed in a tight wet cavern, whilst the other feels their prostate slammed onto and being filled to the brim.

“Sett,  _ a-ah!” _ Aphelios cries out, bouncing up and down on the said male’s dick. “I-I feel... so good _ ngh! _ ” He slurs from the pleasure. He reaches for his abused nipples and starts tweaking at them, mewling at the shock waves of pleasure they send throughout his body. This makes the Lunari pick up his place.

Sett’s losing it, imagining what on earth the marksman looks like fucking himself on his fat cock. 

“Holy shit” he shouts, feeling the hole tighten considerably. “You’re doing great,  _ gh _ ” Sett grunts.

Stamina already mildly depleted from his first ejaculation, hole aching and legs getting tired, he somehow bounces faster up and down on Sett’s dick. Aphelios was so turned on, not having to worry about the Vastayan male staring at him from this obscene porno that is himself. 

“ _ Aah _ ,  _ I-it’s coming Sett _ ,” Phel brings one hand down to his own erection and pumps quickly, other hand tugging harshly at his nipples, twitching at its sensitivity. “I-it’s coming _ S-Settrigh, _ I’m  _ cumming _ ,  _ ngh!!! _ ” 

Aphelios threw his head back and came again with a cry, much more intensely compared to the first time. Sett growls at the sound of his needy lover spilling his real name and his semen in between them and the increase of tightening around his cock. Nearly at his limit too, he thrusts his hips upwards to meet with the Lunari’s prostate, and Aphelios cries louder when their pelvis and bottom meet.

Aphelios falls forward, clinging onto Sett’s muscled back. “no, n-no more” he’s twitching with over sensitivity and stimulation. “too much!” he drools, leaving harsh scratches on his back. 

“I’ gotta cum too, baby.” Sett grabs Aphelios’s hips with force, carrying him, slamming him up and down his monster length chasing his orgasm. “You did so well,” he kisses the Lunari’s tear stained cheek. “Now here’s my gift to you.” He rips his blindfold off.

Aphelios squeaks when he feels Sett raise on his knees and carries him, cock still buried deep inside Phel as he stands up. Aphelios’s mind went blank remembering how strong his lover was to be able to pull a surprise stunt of like this. 

Sett has Aphelios suspended in air. Moving one arm wrong and the marksman would drop. He carefully holds the base of Aphelios back while the said males’ arms are clinging to the brawler’s neck. 

“O-oh god” Aphelios’s eyes roll back again, feeling the increase of pounding speed from the other male.

Sett’s grunting and groaning. Bring his free arm around, he grabs hold of Aphelios’s sensitive dick and forcibly pumps, causing the suspended male to tighten and cry louder. A few more fast and hard paced thrusts and pumps, the two, Sett with a groan spills his load inside of the Lunari, whilst receiving a pleased and satisfied moan from cumming again from Aphelios. 

After making sure his semen is fully emptied inside, he walks back towards the bed and drops himself backwards onto the cushion. With care, Sett helps slowly pull Aphelios out of his now limp cock. One last lewd squelch and the two slump down onto their bed.

Sett removes the rest of his stained clothing before wanting to tangle himself in the sheets. “We need to shower.”

Breathes heavy and hearts satisfied, the two look at each other in the eye saying nothing. 

The marksman crawls closer to the brawler. “You” he huffs. “Are truly something.” He caresses the tanned males’ pecs.

“And  _ you _ ,” Sett brings brings a thumb to swipe over the smallers lips, inserting in the thumb for the other to suck at. “are a dirty, dirty boy.” he smiles gently. “I think I heard the most orgasmic music from your lips today.” he teases.

Aphelios chuckles.

“Only for you.” 

  
  
  


Not so far away in a certain spirit realm, there was a red-faced woman.

“Oh, mother beyond the moon, my dear brother told me to trust him, but I trust him, but I don’t trust that red-haired bimbo-” Alune rants to herself. 

“He told me to cut our connection off early because he was going to do something, he didn’t want me to see, and I respected his decision and DID do it, but then I remembered, Phel doesn’t want to kill volunteeringly?” She’s tossing and turning.

“So, when I thought to check up on him, in-case he was committing an unwanted murder, first visual image I saw was!!!! WAS!!!!!”

She slaps both of her cheeks. 

“NOOOO!!!!” 

As she nosebleeds to death and faints momentarily. 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who remembered this fic (was my first ao3 fic), I'm sorry loll


End file.
